This invention relates to folding cartons, and more particularly to a folding carton having a bucket-like shape, a locking bottom, and a separate lid including an integral handle.
In the fast food industry, minimizing the cost of containers for take-home or carry-out foods is becoming increasingly important. In the particular case of pre-cooked fried chicken, for example, the container should be strong and easily carryable, and at the same time it is desirable that it be collapsible for shipment and storage prior to use.
The prior art discloses many cartons of a hexagonal or multisided bucket-like shape. However, when a substantial weight is placed in the prior art containers, many of them have a tendency to gap open at the bottom. On the other hand, without weight in the container, as is the case just prior to filling, the bottom has a tendency to buckle, thus making filling the container difficult.
Most prior art containers, which are acceptable for the above-mentioned purpose, do not have a handle for carrying and must be carried in the arms, a relative inconvenience.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a bucket-shaped folding carton having a carrying handle.
Another object is to provide a carton having a separate lid.
A further object is to provide a carton having a locking bottom.
A still further object is to provide a locking bottom cover which seals gaps in the container bottom.
Other objects of this invention will be made apparent in the following specification and claims.